Christmas Night
by Lady Camille
Summary: SLASH DRARRY! Almost PWP! Keindahan itu tidaklah mutlak pada sesuatu yang sempurna. Draco memahami itu sekarang, dilihat dengan mata telanjang tidak ada yang menarik dari seorang Harry Potter, tapi hatinya berkata bahwa memang inilah yang ia inginkan.


Sekedar warning, **SLASH**, **SMUT**, Almost **PWP**. Mungkin** OOC**, kalau sudah menyangkut romance yang sengakpun bisa jadi lunak bukan? Don't like don't read! Nekat? Resiko tanggung sendiri.

Dan tentu saja **Severus Snape** tidak akan pernah mati dalam fict saya. XD

.

-o-o0o-o-

# Drarry #

**Christmas Night**

By Niero

**Harry Potter** © JK Rowling

-o-o0o-o-

Pemuda berkacamata itu melangkah pelan, menapaki salju yang mulai menebal. Langit yang menggelap menandakan malam akan tiba mengirim suhu yang lebih dingin lagi. Natal kali ini jauh lebih sepi dari Natal sebelumnya, walaupun begitu ada sedikit ketenangan. Voldemort telah mati, itu yang membuatnya lebih lega. Perang besar memang memakan banyak korban, tapi juga membuka jalan terang untuk semuanya. Selama manusia hidup kejahatan memang tidak akan pernah berhenti, namun setidaknya saat ini biarkan untuk menghirup napas dengan babas.

Kepak burung hantu yang warnanya senada dengan salju semakin mendekat, di kakinya terikat sesuatu. Surat balasan dari Severus Snape, pemuda bernama Harry itu memekik senang. Berharap permintaannya dikabulkan oleh satu-satunya figur ayah terakhir yang ia punya. Ia tidak sabar membacanya, bergegas ia melangkah menuju Asrama Gryffindor, Ruang Rekreasi pasti sepi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti, sosok itu menabrak Harry, atau justru Harry sendiri yang menabraknya?

"Saint Potter, si sombong penghancur Voldemort." suara sinis menyambutnya. "Buang saja kaca mata norakmu itu! Sama sekali tidak ada gunanya, tetap saja kau rabun."

Heran, bukankah perang sudah berakhir? Kenapa tidak mencoba berbaikan saja? Bukankah saat perang mereka berjuang bersama? Berdiri di pihak Orde?

Memang mustahil jika tiba-tiba mereka menjadi akrab. Malfoy yang satu ini tetap saja bernapsu untuk mencemooh Harry, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Hanya saja mata yang keabu-abuan itu sekarang sorotnya lain. Lebih teduh, tidak berat seperti saat ia masih menjadi Death Eater.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu, Potter? Aku jadi jijik!" Draco mengibaskan mantelnya kemudian berlalu. Ya, sekali lagi perkataannya mengiris Harry.

Harry menghela napas, ia sampai tidak menyadari keanehan kenapa Draco masih berada di Hogwarts pada hari libur seperti ini. Bukankah Malfoy Manor yang megah seperti istana, bahkan di tamannya burung merak yang angkuhpun bebas berkeliaran itu merupakan tempat yang sangat nyaman? Kecuali satu hal memang, tempat itu dulunya merupakan markas Death Eater, juga mengukir kenangan pahit bagi semua orang, tidak terkecuali bagi Draco sendiri.

Tiba-tiba niatan untuk membaca surat untuk sejenak menguap entah ke mana, Harry meneruskan langkahnya, bahkan melewati lukisan Nyonya Gemuk seperti tanpa terasa. Mengingat Malfoy Manor tentu saja semua tentang Draco akan ikut mewarnai benak Harry, bagaimana Draco menolongnya dari serangan Voldemort, bahkan memberikan tongkat Hawthornnya, ini sungguh di luar dugaan bukan?

Harry mampu membalik serangan _Avada Kedavra_ dari Voldemort juga karena melihat keberanian Draco dan Snape, pengorbanan mereka berdua yang membuat Harry mempunyai kekuatan. Ya, Severus Snape yang itu, guru Ramuan maniak detensi dan hobi mengurangi poin. Sosok Mentor yang Harry tidak pernah sudi memanggilnya 'Profesor'. Dan sekarang setelah semuanya terungkap, penyesalan yang melanda diri Harry. Bahkan walaupun Snape memutuskan pergi, tapi surat-surat masih terus mengalir sebagai bentuk Snape memang peduli pada Harry bukan hanya sebatas tugas. Ah, surat? Harry masih memegang surat yang baru saja diantarkan burung hantu barunya itu dengan erat.

Pelan ia menyusuri sepanjang koridor. Berbelok menuju Perpustakaan dan duduk di bagian sudut yang tertutup rak-rak yang berdiri menjulang, beruntung Madam Pince sibuk beres-beres jadi tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Ia hanya ingin segera membuka surat dari pria yang begitu dikaguminya itu. Sangat ironis, bagaimana dulu Harry membencinya, bahkan bersumpah ingin membunuhnya. Tapi ternyata laki-laki itu selama ini justru melindunginya, membantunya dari awal sampai akhir, menjaganya dari pertama masuk Hogwarts sampai saat ini, mengajarinya untuk bisa bertahan tanpa harus bersandar pada siapapun, membuat Harry menjadi tegar.

Cara Snape untuk menempa Harry memang lain, disela menjadi Death Eater, kesibukan Orde, tugas dari Dumbledore, membuat Ramuan, mengajar, Snape masih sempat mengawasi Harry. Kadang terbesit tanya, apakah Snape tidak mempunyai rasa lelah? Dengan kesibukan menjadi agen ganda seperti itu apakah ia masih mempunyai waktu untuk tidur? Tidak bukan? Malam adalah waktu yang sebenarnya untuk ia bergerak.

Mengingat itu Harry selalu meneteskan airmatanya, cairan bening mengalir begitu saja bersama rasa sesak di dada. Maaf serta ucapan terima kasih yang ia utarakan seakan tidak sebanding dengan semua pengorbanan Snape. Mungkin Harry akan lebih sedih lagi jika Potion Master itu juga meninggal, tapi untunglah malaikat maut sepertinya membencinya.

Terlebih saat ini, walaupun disurat tidak ada kata yang menyanggupi untuk menjadi wali, namun serangkaian kata nasehat sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia belum pernah merasakan mempunyai seorang ayah, bahkan Sirius juga terlalu cepat meninggalkannya. Rasanya dada Harry seperti penuh, membuncah akan perasaan haru. Bahagia. Dan seandainya kebahagiaan itu bisa dibagi dengan Draco.

Ah, Draco lagi, selalu saja nama ini melintas disetiap kesempatan, tidak peduli siapapun yang dipikirkan Harry, selalu saja pemuda angkuh ini muncul. Membuat perasaan yang dulu tumbuh penuh kebencian itu kini pelan dan perlahan berubah menjadi makna lain. Batas benci dan cinta itu setipis kulit ari. Harry tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaannya bermula, ia mencoba dekat dengan Ginny tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Rasa yang membelenggunya semakin dalam. Bukan cinta main-main, karena butuh ketulusan yang tinggi untuk mengakui dan menerima kalau dirinya memang lain. Hatinya maju mundur untuk menunjukkan. Apa yang akan dikatakan Ron dan Hermione nanti?

Faktanya suka adalah suka—tetap begitu walau mencoba menghindar. Bukankah Dumbledore saja berbeda? Dia menyukai Gellert Grindelwald walau tidak berbalas? Buat apa takut, hadapi saja, meski cela yang akan diterima.

Menghela napas, Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, ia terlalu banyak berpikir, melamun kesana-kemari sampai konsentrasinya pudar begitu saja. Kembali ia menelaah suratnya, larik demi larik kalimat dibacanya ulang secara perlahan. Namun ada tangan lain yang tiba-tiba menarik surat itu.

"Surat cinta Potter? Dari anak gadis keluarga miskin itu?"

"Malfoy, kembalikan suratku!" Harry mencoba merebut, namun Draco berkelit dan membawa perkamen itu menjauh dari Harry.

"Ambil sendiri kalau bisa!"

Hey, cobalah lihat? Bukankah Draco itu tampan? Apalagi wajahnya yang diterpa cahaya lilin membuatnya jauh lebih menarik, dia juga tinggi, dan dia tertawa, bukan tawa melecehkan, tapi.. oh.. Harry, apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia merebut suratmu!

Draco berhenti sejenak, menatap tanpa berkedip tulisan rapi yang tertera di atas perkamen. Entah apa yang digumamkannya. Namun detik berikutnya ia mengembalikan surat itu pada Harry.

"Di mana Profesor Snape?" Draco mengambil tempat duduk, dan tentu saja pertanyaan tadi ditujukan untuk Harry.

"Eh?" baru kali ini Harry berbicara begini dengan Draco. Maksudnya pembicaraan yang sebenarnya, "Aku tidak tahu, Profesor Snape tidak memberiku alamat, hanya bilang burung hantuku akan menemukannya."

Draco tidak menaggapi lagi, tapi ia juga tidak beranjak pergi. Ia mengamati Harry dari sudut matanya. Perasaan yang sulit didefinisi menyiksa pikirannya, sejak bulan Mei lalu, tepatnya saat perang berkecamuk. Saat itulah getaran asing semakin mengusik, membuatnya memandang Harry dari sudut yang berbeda, dan nyaris hilang kendali beberapa kali. Bukan keinginannya untuk membentak Harry tadi. Itu hanya reflek, kebiasaanya untuk menghina seorang Potter disegala kesempatan.

Mengeluh pelan, Draco bingung terhadap dirinya sendiri. Situasi seperti ini, di mana ia biasa mengacungkan tongkat pada si-arogan-tukang-pamer-suka-dipuja Harry Potter. Namun sekarang jadi penuh kecanggungan, bahkan ada yang menggelegak dalam perutnya dan mengirimkannya ke seluruh tubuh dan pembuluh darahnya. Panas.

"E.. Malfoy," Harry memandang wajah di hadapannya, wajah yang tetap saja tampak licik, ia jadi bingung bagaimana mengucapkan dua buah kata singkat yang dulunya tidak pernah meluncur untuk seorang Malfoy, "—terima kasih." lanjutnya pelan.

"Untuk?" Draco menoleh, mengamati Harry yang kelihatan gelisah. "Kau baik-baik saja, Potter? Kembalilah ke kamarmu, ini sudah tengah malam."

"Apa?" Harry benar-benar tidak sadar waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk melamunkan Snape dan tentu saja Draco tadi memakan waktu.

"Aku masuk ke sini karena ada sedikit cahaya di dalam, ternyata kau. Padahal pintu terkunci, Madam Pince juga sudah meninggalkan Hogwarts." jelas Draco, yang dia sendiri bingung kenapa mau susah-susah menceritakan keadaan, terlebih kepada Harry. Benar-benar aneh.

"Baiklah aku kembali saja."

Namun sebelum Harry benar-benar melangkah Draco ikut berdiri dan menariknya.

"Malam Natal.. Apa kau akan benar-benar tidur, Harry?"

Harry terperangah, meragukan pendengarannya, barusan Draco memanggil nama kecilnya. "Malf—"

"Harry," Draco mendekat, semakin menipiskan jarak yang tinggal sejengkal.

Kendali diri hilang, sebuah pungutan yang tergesa menyapa bibir Harry, setengah lumatan paksa. Berontak, Harry mendorong Draco dengan keras. Dan sebuah hantaman telak membuat Draco terhuyung, sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Malfoy?!"

Draco terperangah, kaget akan dua hal, pertama akan pukulan yang tiba-tiba, dan sisanya fakta bahwa ia baru saja memaksa Harry untuk berciuman. Kendali diri yang sangat buruk. Draco menelan salivanya yang terasa asin karena bercampur dengan darah. Ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk berkelit, lidah licinnya terasa kelu.

Bukan kuasanya untuk tidak membalas mata tajam yang menusuk itu, bibir Draco bergerak pelan, "Maaf, aku hanya.."

"Melampiaskan napsu?!" balas Harry cepat.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak berpikir buruk tentangku sekali saja?"

"Mengapa memangnya kalau aku selalu berpikir begitu? Kelakuanmu yang membuatku menarik kesimpulan, Malfoy!" tidak gentar, Harry justru menjadi bersemangat untuk membalas Draco yang tampak frustasi.

"Demi Merlin, aku bahkan sudah minta maaf, Potter!" geram Draco, ia menarik kursi lalu duduk dengan menyangga kepala.

Harry kasihan juga melihat pose putus asa Draco, ia berjongkok di depan pemuda pirang itu. Memiringkan kepala untuk melihat wajah Draco yang menunduk. Harry menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pelan sudut bibir Draco yang lebam dan berdarah karena ulahnya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku juga."

Draco tidak bergeming, tetap tenang merasakan jemari Harry yang masih berdiam di wajahnya. "Seharusnya sudah impas sekarang."

"Dasar licik!" kata Harry dengan nada riang, juga ada seberkas senyum yang diberikan untuk Draco.

Sejenak mereka saling terdiam, tidak ada suara yang diperdengarkan. Tapi suasananya memang mencair, ketegangan menguap entah ke mana. Hanya dengan saling menatap mereka menyampaikan rasa yang tidak terbendung, memahami satu sama lain. Dari tatapan lembut. Dari tangan yang kini bertaut. Tanpa dibimbing rangkaian kata sebagai penjelas mereka sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan. Saling mencintai.

Tanpa aba-aba keduanya saling mendekat, tidak ada paksaan seperti sebelumnya. Hangatnya napas mulai menyapu, dan sesuatu yang lembap menyambut bibir Harry. Kecupan singkat dari Draco berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Wajah Harry memanas, baru saja ia berciuman—ciuman yang sebenarnya. Dan detik berikutnya pelukan erat membenamkannya pada dada bidang Draco.

"Malfoy.."

"Draco. Panggil namaku Harry, panggil saja Draco." bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga Harry. Memberikan getaran asing yang melambungkan angan, napas hangatnya menggelitik Harry, membuatnya sedikit mengerang.

"Aku tidak menduga kalau aku begitu menginginkanmu, Harry. Aku tahu ini tidak wajar, aku laki-laki—"

"Draco, I love you." potong Harry cepat.

"Harry, kau sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu?" Draco tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kegembiraan, semuanya terlalu jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

Sebagai jawaban hanya sebuah anggukan dan tatap hangat dari Harry.

"I love you too.."

Tidak perlu menunggu lagi mereka saling merapatkan diri, mengusir seluruh kenangan buruk yang tercipta di masa lalu. Keagresifan Draco membuat Harry tersudut. Bukan hanya napsu belaka yang menyelimuti mata dan membutakan nurani, tapi ada ketulusan yang ingin Draco limpahkan.

Buncah rasa semakin kentara saat bibir kembali bertemu. Tidak ada suara lagi yang mengalun selain erang. Suara angin di luar dan dinginnya musim salju ditepis oleh kehangatan yang menyelimuti dua penyihir muda ini. Gemersik dedalu perkasapun kalah akan deru yang semakin memuncak mengais kenikmatan yang belum tergali. Saat bibir bergerak turun, menikmati jenjangnya leher, dan menorehkan tanda di sana, semua dengan kesungguhan. Mengisi relung-relung di jiwa yang kosong. Harry semakin tercekat, nafasnya memburu, bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama Draco. Desah-desah kecil pun terus terlantun memanja telinga.

Tangan Draco bergerak pelan melonggarkan jubah Harry kemudian melemparnya begitu saja ke lantai. Besarnya keinginan untuk saling menyentuh telah mengaburkan busana, tanggal begitu saja. Kini tubuh polos saling menindih, lupakan dinginnya lantai Perpustakaan. Kehangatan yang ditawarkan jauh lebih menantang. Draco menipiskan jarak dengan menekan semakin kuat, kedua tubuh menempel erat. Lalu kembali mendaratkan ciuman, gerakan di dalam mulut Harry yang begitu mengintimidasi membuat bagian bawahnya semakin keras dan bersentuhan dengan milik Draco. Kenikmatan singkat melanda Harry, lenguhan panjang terlantun sebagai tanda.

"Oh Merlin! A—ahh.. Dra—Draco.."

"Hmm?" pemuda ini mengguman singkat, menuruskan aksinya menciumi telinga Harry. Gerak gelisah tubuh di bawahnya semakin tidak terkendali.

"Tenanglah, Harry. Nikmati saja.."

Pelan Draco mengintimidasi seluruh tubuh Harry, merasakan inchi demi inchi dan tidak dibiarkan ada bagian yang terlewat dari jajahannya. Lekuk-lekuk tubuh kurus menjadi irama gerak tangan Draco yang membelai tiada henti. Mencoba melukiskan semua keindahan tubuh kekasihnya dalam memori yang akan disimpan abadi. Keindahan itu tidaklah mutlak pada sesuatu yang sempurna. Draco memahami itu sekarang, dilihat dengan mata telanjang tidak ada yang menarik dari diri seorang Harry Potter, tapi hatinya berkata bahwa memang inilah yang ia inginkan.

Tidak akan puas sebelum lidahnya mengecap rasa, menyusur turun menggapai kesejatian diri Harry. Melenguh, Harry merasakan terbang, ia tidak tahu—belum pernah menggapai surga. Dan semakin melambung tinggi saat Draco menyatukan tubuh mereka. Bergerak bersama dalam satu irama, memburu kesempurnaan dari penyatuan dua raga. Perasaan yang melandanya kini jauh lebih mengagumkan, tidak akan ada kata yang bisa digunakan untuk mengungkapkan, tidak juga kanvas maupun kuas yang mampu untuk melukiskan kenikmatan yang semakin lama semakin memabukkan. Mereka merasa sempurna. Utuh. Seperti ada benang kasat yang akhirnya mengikat mereka—tidak akan terputus dengan mantra apapun.

-o-o0o-o-

Mereka masih terbaring di lantai dengan Harry tetap berada dalam pelukan Draco. Rupanya dingin mulai menjalar sekarang dan jubah-jubah hitam beralih fungsi menjadi alas. Posisi mereka yang terlampau nyaman membuat malas untuk pindah tempat atapun kembali ke kamar Asrama masing-masing.

"Harry," Draco masih memainkan rambut berantakan Harry, memilin-milinnya.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari Profesor Snape, aku ingin berterimakasih padanya. Kebetulan liburan juga masih lama."

Mengangkat kepala, Harry menghadap Draco sekarang, "Aku juga ingin tahu keadaannya, semoga dia sehat-sehat saja, bisa selamat dari bisa Nagini, itu luar biasa bukan?"

"Besok aku akan mengirim surat, kalau burung hantumu saja bisa menemukannya aku yakin burung hantu elangku juga bisa. Lalu.. kita kejar, kita ikuti ke mana terbangnya."

"Aku setuju!" Harry tersenyum, dan mengecup bibir Draco lembut.

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

Drarry maafkan aku yang lagi emo berat dan menggunakan kalian sebagai pelampiasan. Maaf telah membuat kalian untuk fict PWP. *bersimpuh*

Adakah yang berkenan mereview?


End file.
